Of Pools of Amber and Blue
by Wingyin87
Summary: Inspiration in class? -Amber eyes met blue- Pairings to be told in story.


**Of Pools of Amber and Blue**

**By: Wingyin87**

Amber eyes met blue.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Their relationship was not tradition or conventional in anyway. One was from the Fire Nation, one of the most known, and the other was a simple peasant from the icy, desolate Water Tribes. In any other circumstance, they would have not met each other, tolerance would have been imagined, and friendship would be impossible.

And, yet, they found themselves forming an unlikely friendship.

At first, neither had trusted each other. They both had their reasons. Trust was not a careless and cheap object to be given away like trash. Trust is like an heirloom, only given to people who you know would not break it. Trust was something precious, and to be passed down through generations, not to be given away without thinking.

They both knew it.

They travelled together reluctantly, only the need for protection kept them together, travelling. He was an excellent hunter, and she had skills in healing and hunting. He could not deny that she was a better hunter. Also both knew full well that a woman such as herself, particularly one of her beauty would not be wise to travel alone. It would have not been wise.

As much was he mistrusted her, he could not leave her there, even with her protests.

His respect of her grew as her skills saved his life. Her knowledge of the herbs and plants saved him. That respect grew again as she fought off many soldiers after their blood. And, it grew again as she helped heal a village of sick people.

Yet, his heart had broken, and his blood had boiled as he watched many men try to court her, one daring to go as far to kiss her hand! How dare he! He had stepped in swiftly between to two and choked the other with such force and threatened him, until he could barely stand with fear, he let go.

She had ignored him for the rest of the day and following week, but she did not leave. They needed each other, as much as they denied it.

He had fallen in love with her. Of all the things he had been prepared for, this had not been one of them. What was worse was that she did not seem to return such feelings, seemingly evident in the suspicious glances she would still give him, trust not being fully earned from her end.

He had been horrified on that ill-fated day, when he finally realised his feelings, feelings which had been there for several months on their two years on the run yet he had not recognised. He had been in love before; how was it possible for him to realise such love again? He felt like a betrayer, though his old relationship was now gone, like dust. His old love was dead, however she had died in battle while they had still loved one another. He felt disgusted with himself; the lowly traitor, he berated in his mind as he cursed himself for lingering his gaze far to long upon her.

Finally she had confronted him, asking why he had choked and threatened the other man like he had. And he answered:

"Why do you think I did? Isn't it obvious?"

A flush had appeared on his cheeks as he stared down at her. Amber locked with blue. One set widened in realisation, their own cheeks seeming to also darken.

She had asked him how long. He had finally looked away asking why it mattered when she did not feel that way. He apologised quietly and made to turn away from her sight, ashamed.

Her arms which suddenly appeared around his neck prevented him from doing so. Amber and blue locked again as they gazed at one another.

She couldn't, could she? But it appeared she did. Something he had not dreamed of occurring happened. Something he had not dared to believe.

She kissed him, which he returned with hunger, as he pulled her closer to himself, the space between their bodies no longer present as he held the back of her head, his fingers running through her brown hair as months of cumulative tensions were beginning to be released. Fire and water together, it was an impossible state of events, but it had occurred.

When they finally parted, near breathless, she could only say his name:

"Sok…Sokka…" She had stuttered and sighed as she flushed.

"Mai." He had replied stroking her cheek with his thumb as he cupped his face.

They both smiled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Who thought it was Zutara? Maikka is hotter than Zutara. Live with it, Zutarians.  
Not meaning to bash, but Zutara is an overrated ship.**

**Written a little early for Maikka Week, but, who cares? **

**Not I.**

**Please review and reply!**

**Wingyin87**

**You know you want to press that button.**


End file.
